


Stars That Guide

by Clervyx



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clervyx/pseuds/Clervyx
Summary: Viktor has lost his light, but will there be a new light to guide him?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 9





	Stars That Guide

Speckled throughout the sky are tiny pinpricks of light that shimmer and glow. They’re like the embers of a passionate flame that rises and falls, obeying each and every whim of the commanding flames.

The barely visible specks of light dance and twirl, unconstrained in the endless midnight blue. With nothing holding them back, there is no regret nor hesitation—only pure desire to showcase one’s ability. 

Each star, desperately galavanting, fighting to prove to themselves that they are superior. With every stroke and spin, forming another elegant picture, filling the inky darkness with graceful flicks.

An eternal domain, filled with wishes, wonder and hope. It carries with it the unfulfilled dreams and promises of the young and old alike. This domain knows no bounds, forcing itself beyond its limit to create an ever-changing, eye-capturing city of lights to be gazed upon. 

Viktor never truly appreciated how majestic and sublime Zeus’ domain was. It always bored him. It was always there. The sky could never disappear and run off into the sunset. 

_ The sky was certain. _

Not many things in Viktor’s life was ever certain. He faced a life full of doubt and pressure, always striving to be the best and stay on top. If he even stopped thinking, stopped moving, for a single moment, he would be cast aside, doomed to sink in the ever-growing pool of expectations.

He never felt free. 

He was always forced to be hidden behind a mask. A mask that could never slip or crack. For if it did, the price to pay would be immeasurable. There was never any certainty. Each day brought with it more resentment and doubt, always questioning why he chose to push himself to his limits. 

_ Were the results worth the pain? _

But with Yuuri, everything fell into place.

Viktor hadn’t realised it, but when he did, everything fell into focus.

The ocean he had never cared for was suddenly calling to him, growing in its sophisticated presence, bathing the world in its misty sea breeze. The gulls that cried for each other, flying high above the cerulean spread, never seemed to waver. They were always certain too. 

Days on the ice once were filled with the joys and laughter of the youth but, they too eventually left him. 

_ Nothing would last forever. _

Unless Yuuri was there.

Sharpened senses, colour filled skies. The world was a brighter place with Yuuri by his side. He would never let this opportunity slip by him because he finally had someone to hold on to. Someone that was his.

Speckled throughout this endless sky that spreads out as far as the eye can see are shining stars that glow brighter in the darkest of nights. They stretch out far and beyond, waiting for no one to catch up to them. 

The stars are guides. Follow them and the glittering trail they leave behind as they soar. 

Viktor fell in love with the glittering stars and their reflection in the eyes of Yuuri Katsuki. 

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story, as I reread this and wonder if I should post it, I got reminded of the song "fix you"  
> anyways hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
